It can be particularly challenging to view images and other content on small devices such as mobile phones, mobile computers, and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”). These devices typically have a very small display area in which to display a display page. To display the display page, the devices may use software and information that is designed for devices with much larger display areas. For example, these devices may use a web browser to display standard size web pages. If a display page in a high resolution is displayed in such a small display area, the display page may need to be displayed in a much lower resolution to fit the entire display page. With such a low resolution, however, the user may not be able to see the details of the display page. Alternatively, if the display page is displayed in full resolution in a small display area, only a small portion of the display page can be displayed at a time. To view other portions of the display page, the user needs to navigate (e.g., scroll and zoom) to view those portions. Because such devices are typically very small, it can be difficult for a user to perform such navigation. As another example, mobile phones typically maintain a telephone list that includes the names and telephone numbers of frequently called people. Because a telephone list can contain a large number of telephone numbers, it can be difficult to view and maintain the telephone list through a small display area.
Because of these limitations of displaying information on the display area of a small device, many owners of small devices use a desktop personal computer with a large display area to access web pages, telephone lists, and other information that is also available via a small device. In many countries, however, although consumers can afford a mobile phone, consumers cannot afford a personal computer. Moreover, even if a consumer could afford a personal computer, the consumer may not purchase one because the consumer may not understand the benefits of a personal computer or may not need those benefits. As a result, the consumers are left to access such information using their mobile phones even with its limitations as described above.
It would be desirable to provide a technique by which a consumer could access the information available via a mobile phone or other small device on a large area without having to purchase a personal computer.